


Curiosity

by gilleoni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post Season 2 Finale, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleoni/pseuds/gilleoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia reflects on her choice to come with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in German and for the summer challenge 2015 on fanfiktion.de, but decided to translate it into English and post it here.   
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

 It had surprised her to find Hannibal in her house. Initially, she hadn’t even wanted to go back there. She had left this place, the life there, behind her. At least, until Jack Crawford had tracked her down. Perhaps it had been foolish to stay in the country if she didn’t want to be found, because she had known that eventually, Jack would come looking for her. 

Her house had been the only place in the city where she could go. But instead of the quiet she had been looking for, she found Hannibal there. She had known for a long time that he was dangerous, had even told him so. Her first instinct had been to aim her weapon at him. But when she saw him, her curiosity had outweighed her fear. The sight of the gun did not seem to bother him, neither did the fact that he was standing soaking wet and naked before her. And she had let her curiosity gain the upper hand, had followed him on the run. 

Now, she was sitting on the balcony of their shared apartment, looking over the roofs of Paris. She asked herself day in, day out whether it had been the right choice. He probably would have killed her, if she hadn’t gone with him – he probably would still kill her. She knew him long enough to have seen his true self, or at least parts of it. And it fascinated her as much as it scared her. It was the ultimate insight into Hannibal’s psyche, to watch him kill, and that’s what she had always wanted. She wanted to understand him, the way he really was. Before everyone else. This was her best shot at doing so, and she had a plan that would get her out of trouble when Hannibal would get caught – they both knew that it would happen sooner or later. 

All she had to do was stay alive. 


End file.
